The Psi Project
The Psi Project is a game developed and published by Creative Initiatives Inc. for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, along with a version for PC. It runs on an advanced version of the inFAMOUS series' game engine, which is named Psi Ionics 3.0. It was released for the Inno-System on launch day. The game comes packaged with the Psi Online program, which is also available on PS4, Inno-System, Xbox One, and PC. Story The story mode is compromised of the learning experiences of several young men and women as they find their own abilities. The player is able to create these characters, with preset names available for each, but not necessary. Common names such as Chris or Abigail, will have audio support for cutscenes, while others will not. In total, there are four characters, each from their own "corner of the world". The first resides in New York City. He or she is a person living in poverty at the beginning, with choices quickly arising between favoring social classes. They can either choose to side with rebellious movements in the streets of Manhattan, heading a rebellion, or joining the city police force in containing it. Morally, the right choice is to support the poor. The second is from Rio de Janeiro. The protagonist here grows up under the teachings of a priest. Whe the priest is murdered one day, the protagonist is left hopeless. With no parents, and no friends, the protagonist seeks revenge. The third is from Tokyo. Compared to the others, this protagonist starts off with the best living conditions. Living on the top floor of a tall building in the heart of the city, the player is rich. Once attaining abilities, their life changes. The local police force makes efforts to contain the player, with which they become trapped in a downward spiral, losing everything. The fourth comes from New Zealand. They live near an energy gate, which they try to research as much as possible. The gate is located in a cemetery, with demons appearing from it in the night. The town nearby is terrorized by these creatures, to which the player must protect them from. Depending on their personality, the character's methods, ideas, and actions will differ. This goes for all characters. All characters can be switched between at anytime, although the fourth protagonist's story is always done last. Events in other storylines may or may not be seen in newspapers or on TV in another's story. For example, the NYC protagonist may cause a riot on Wall Street. In Rio de Janeiro, the player may hear conversations pertaining to those events. After the fourth protagonist's story is complete, the protagonist in New Zealand will learn of the Veil, and how it is connected to people's abilities. The Veil was a barrier set around the planet many years in the past, meant to bar humans from using supernatural abilities. Only Willed Souls, which are our protagonists, are able to unlock their inner abilities. Another set of campaigns is set down, where each learns of a group called the Inhibitors, who seek to break The Veil. They're led by a man named Perseus, who has the ability to steal other's powers, but his main ability being manipulating fear. By this time, the New Zealand protagonist must track down the others with abilities. Once finding each, and gathering a group together, they must face the Inhibitors leader in the core of The Veil, located in Athens, Greece. The ending is determinate on each of the character's previous actions, along with their personalities. For example, if this was your set of characters: *NYC: Good Actions, Chaotic Lawful *Rio: Good Actions, Chaotic Neutral *New Zealand: Bad Actions, Neutral Lawful *Tokyo: Bad Actions: Neutral Pure With this mix, our NYC protagonist would be most successful, finally getting out of poverty, with the ability to give back to the populace. This is one of many possible mixes. There's also various side quests and post game missions to do. The main attraction here is the ability to make missions and storylines with brand new protagonists as well, living up to the name "The Psi Project". Ability System Depending on the ability you start with for a certain character, only certain other abilities will be available to be learned. For example, Electrokinesis can be a starting ability for our Rio protagonist. Our Rio protagonist will be able to learn Lumokinesis, light manipulation, but can not learn something unrelated, such as Necrokinesis, manipulation of death energy. Abilities also depend upon the character's actions, besides their base ability. If a character starts with Pyrokinesis for example, Good Actions will grant Thermokinesis, heat manipulation, while Evil Actions will grant Magmokinesis, magma and lava manipulation. Reviews The Psi Project has received very positive support and reviews. GameInformer, who gave the game a 9.5 out of 10, claims; "The innovative, creative, ideas this game possess does not fail to amaze us in any way. The graphics are stunning and the story is blunt and simple, but mesmerizing, much like indie game Journey. Only, games like Journey would be better if they didn't end, and The Psi Project never ends." Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC GamesCategory:Inno-System Games Category:Video Games